Current 3D display technologies generally include stereoscopic display and auto-stereoscopic display. Stereoscopic display requires some type of headgear or glasses to realize 3D display. Auto-stereoscopic display, also known as glasses-less 3D or glasses-free 3D, does not utilize special viewing devices (e.g., special spectacles or headgear). These auto-stereoscopic display technologies may provide more colorful, realistic and life-like visual entertainment experience for users, which can be widely used in various fields.
Auto-stereoscopic 3D display technologies enable viewers to perceive 3D images at different viewing locations without wearing 3D glasses. Further, auto-stereoscopic 3D display systems utilize grating devices to control images to be viewed by the left eye and the right eye of the viewer. A viewer's left eye and right eye respectively view the same image content but with different directions.
However, these conventional auto-stereoscopic display technologies may often support just one perfect viewing angle or zone. FIG. 1 shows a current 3D system. As shown in FIG. 1, the screen may direct two slightly different images, in different directions, towards viewer's left eye and right eye to create the 3D effect. The fully 3D effect may be captured when standing at the location A within the correct viewing zone. However, when standing at the location B within the inverse viewing zone (outside the correct viewing zone), the viewer's eyes see an incorrect and pseudoscopic image made up of parts of both the left and right images. Thus, due to the presence of the inverse viewing zone, the viewer is restricted to the viewing zone with the ideal distance and the correct angle in order to perceive 3D images.
To solve the above problems, other conventional 3D display technologies reduce the inverse viewing zone by increasing the number of 3D images displayed on the display screen. However, the resolution of a display apparatus may be greatly reduced, resulting in degrading of display quality. The disclosed apparatus is directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.